Unexpected Mission
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "I'm thirteen years old, you can't tell me what to do!" Thirteen year old Peter Quill tries to prove to Yondu that he's an adult by completing a mission behind his back. Things don't go as planned. Teenage!Peter Quill. Dad!Yondu. Warning: Parental Disciplinary Spanking of a Teenager. Two part one shot.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story will contain parental spanking of a teenager. You have been warned.

 _Unexpected Mission Part 1_

"No!" Yondu could feel the thirteen-year-old boy's eyes burning a hole on the back of his head. But he didn't care. The little brat was just too damn young to be going on missions by himself and he didn't care if he was thirteen. Peter pouted crossing his arms over his chest, making him look even younger.

The brat had been with them for five years and Peter thought of himself as a Ravager just like any other guy on the team. It was true that Peter had become likeable and the group had gotten used to him (after Yondu basically threatened to kill anyone who even thought about eating Peter.)

Yondu had even given him, his own ship that he had stupidly named the Milano. Yondu had found the broken down ship when they were doing a side job and he, Kraglin, and Peter had spent months repairing it.

Yondu had even taught Peter how to fly it, no wonder he had gotten such a big head. He was thirteen which apparently was a big deal in Terra, but in Yondu's eyes he was still a kid. Peter was scrawny and he had gotten taller, he reached Yondu's elbow now, but he still wasn't ready to go on a mission by himself.

He had gone on a few, but Yondu had always been closed by. Besides the mission in question was more dangerous this time. They needed to collect a necklace with a rare stone, apparently top officials at Xandar wanted it for unknown reasons. Funny, Yondu thought they acted high and mighty, but when they wanted to get things the dirty way they requested the Ravengers help. But Yondu didn't have much time for hypocrites, all Yondu cared about was that he got paid and avoided jail.

"But Yondu, how will ever be an actual Ravager if you don't let me go on missions by myself?" Peter fumed. "You can't babysit me forever."

Yondu knew that this was true of course, there was already rumors and grumbling around his men that Yondu babied Peter too much despite the fact that he seemed to yell at Peter the most because the kid was so damn curious. "Not going to happen, boy." He scoffed. "You're benched for this mission. You're going to stay with Kraglin on the ship." Kraglin was the second youngest member of the team and he would often keep an eye on Peter, when Yondu couldn't. He was like the kid's big brother.

"That's not fair!" Peter glared at him. "I am thirteen years old, you can't tell me what to do."

A flash of annoyance passed through Yondu, he actually had to forced himself to calm down and remind himself that Peter was a kid, a sassy loudmouth, but he was still a kid. Besides he read a few books on Terran biology and apparently all Terrans got moody, rebellious, and bratty once they hit the thirteen mark on their young lives. That was the only thing that was keeping Yondu from strangling the boy.

He gripped Peter by his collar and Peter flinched, Yondu almost smiled. Good, the kid was afraid of him. Unlike when he had first gotten Peter, the boy had slowly started loosing his fear when it came to Yondu. Now, he often talked back to him, which no one else would have dared to do. Gotta love that teenage rebellion. "Listen up, son. I am Captain and who makes the rules?"

"You do." Peter grumbled.

"That's right I do, if I say that you're not doing this mission then you're not doing the damn mission."

Peter glared at him, but didn't say anything. He knew he would never be able to win against someone as stubborn as Yondu. Yondu huffed satisfied. "Kraglin, take care of the kid, we shouldn't be gone for more than a day. Though those Cormick folks are nasty people, they have a temper."

Peter had heard of the Cormick people, they looked like him, Terran at least for the most part, but they had a scorpion liked tail and claw liked hands. They looked like a bad Halloween costume.

"Yes, sir." Kraglin said as he landed the ship. Peter pouted.

* * *

"Kraglin, I'm bored." Peter whined, Kraglin took his position as second in command very seriously. He never left his post at the front of the ship. He always stood there with a serious expression.

Peter often stuck out his tongue at the back on his head when he was not looking. He went towards the 'Pile'. The Pile was simply a place where the Ravagers dumped stuff they didn't want. It was usually filled with Peter's old toys. Peter pulled out a Monopoly board game that must have been ancient. He had begged Yondu to get it at some trading sighed, he and him mom would play often. The only one who would bother playing with him was Kraglin. Jerks.

"Kraglin, do you want to play Monopoly?"

"No, Quill I am busy patrolling. Play with your other toys." He grumbled.

"They are not toys." Peter snapped wishing more than ever that his mom was here. He grabbed his Walkman and stated listening to one of the songs, but he got bored halfway through. He was distracted he knew. He shouldn't even be here. He should be on that mission with Yondu and the rest of the crew. That should have been his mission, he though bitterly.

"Kraglin?" he shut down his music. "Kraglin." He heard snoring. Kraglin was asleep.

Peter smirked. Funny, one of the good things about Kraglin was that he was a very deep sleeper. The idea came to Peter almost immediately. He would get off the ship, get the necklace, and prove to everyone that he was more than capable of handling things by himself.

He quietly grabbed one of the guns, wondering why it was so heavy and his Walkman of course. "Sorry Kraglin." Peter whispered to then sleeping man. Whenever Peter did something bad, Kraglin usually got blamed. Peter quietly left the ship.

* * *

Kraglin eyes opened and he rubbed them. Damn, he must have fallen asleep. He checked his watch. It had been two hours since the captain had left. These types of missions were always slow especially when he was babysitting the brat.

"Quill," Kraglin said. "How about we get some lunch and then you can tell me about your stupid game. Peter?" He felt the panic rise to his chest, oh no he did not. He didn't leave did he? Kraglin checked the ship, he checked the air vents, boiler room, damn it he checked under the damn chairs. Peter was gone, he saw that the door of the ship was opened and that the Walkman and one of the guns was missing. He had left.

He groaned. The captain was going to kill him. He grabbed one of the communications devices or as Peter called them Walkie Talkies. "Captain?" he squeaked.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Quill's gone."

 **-End of Part 1-**

Please review! This is my first GOTG fanfic, so hopefully it is not too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

_Unexpected Mission Part 2_

"Gone?" Yondu growled over the speaker. "What do you mean that the brat is gone, Kraglin? And why the hell weren't you watching the little brat?"

"I was watching him, Captain." Kraglin protested trying to hide the nervousness from his own voice. "He kind of slipped away though." There was no way that he was going to tell Yondu that he was asleep while Peter had escape. Then he would really end up with an arrow through his skull.

Kraglin heard Yondu murmuring on the other end. He couldn't understand what he was saying, but he guessed that they weren't very nice things. "Alright, I'll get the boys on it, damn Quill I tell him to do one simple thing. . .you go in search for the boy. Let me know if you find anything."

"Of course, Captain."

* * *

Peter was not lost. He wasn't. He just didn't quite know where he was. Peter looked around, half frustrated, half worried. He didn't know long he had been gone. He was sure that he had been gone for at least an hour.

No doubt that Kraglin had already figure out that he had left and either Yondu would rescue him or he would leave him there to die and he didn't know which one was worse. He had been sure that he would have been able to deal with the Cormick people and get the stone before Kraglin knew that he was missing. Apparently, he had been wrong. Dead wrong.

Peter wiped the sweat of his brow and he had been ready to call it quits and return to the ship when he heard chanting. They were the Cormick people. Yondu had mentioned that they had loud, squeaky voices.

Peter went to where the voices were coming from, towards the deeper section of the forest. Peter hid behind the tree and frowned. The Cormick people were all doing some weird chant around a bonfire, their long scorpion like tails swinging in the breeze.

Behind them Peter saw the stone that seemed to be floating. Peter smiled, perfect. It seemed almost too good to be true. Peter had a plan already lined up. He was small so he doubted that he would be seen. He would simply get the stone and run in the opposite direction. He doubted that anyone would see him.

Peter looked over his shoulder. The chanting was getting louder. Perfect.

When they were doing some weird little dance Peter went closer to the stone. He attempted to grab it and then he planned to leave in the opposite direction, but he bounced back and fell on the ground it was protected by some kind of shield.

The Cormick people turned around, the largest one growled. "An intruder, get him!"

"No!" Peter struggled to get up, the fear getting the best of him. "I'm not-" Before Peter could run away one of them wrapped their scorpion liked tails around his waist and banged him various of times against the ground. He groaned, his head hurt.

Peter heard a familiar whistle as an arrow came flying through and killed the scorpion like man. Yondu and the rest of the team were a few feet away. Yondu picked him up. "You're going to be the death of me, Quill."

"Are you hurt?" Yondu demanded, Peter squirmed. Yondu was gripping his shoulder's tightly. Peter shook his head no and Yondu basically threw him in Kraglin's direction. "Get him out of here. I'll take care of this. Come on boys."

* * *

"Ow, Kraglin that hurts." Peter whined as Kraglin dabbed some alcohol on Peter's bruise from where he had tripped. A rather nasty purple and red bruise had been starting to form on his wrist from where he had fallen. He also had a couple of scratches on his face.

After Yondu had dragged him back on the ship, after scolding Peter all the way back (as if that wasn't embarrassing) he had told Kraglin to clean Peter up and then he told Peter that he better haul his ass to the captain's room.

At this time both Peter and Kraglin wished that they had stayed on the ship and played with the Monopoly.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you just stopped moving," Kraglin said annoyed as he wrapped Peter's wrist with a bandage. "Honestly, Quill you really screwed up this time."

"Sorry," Peter's cheeks felt hot. "I'm sorry if I got you into trouble with Yondu, Kraglin. I didn't mean too. Honest."

Kraglin softened. "Aw, that's all right just don't do that again."

Peter gulped. "I really screwed up. Yondu is going to kill me."

"Probably."

"Kraglin!"

"What?" Kraglin shrugged. "You really screwed up, kid. The best thing you can do is apologized to the captain. Take a dose of your medicine."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking boy, what was going through your foolish head?" Yondu growled at Peter a few minutes later. They were in the Captain's room and Peter was trying to put on a brave face, but to be honest he was a bit scared. He didn't really know what to expect from Yondu.

Through the years, he had received some scoldings from Yondu, empty threats, and clean up duty, but he had never done something as bad as this. Peter thought he might as well get prepared to have an arrow in the middle of his forehead. "Quill," Yondu barked. "I asked you a question." Peter opened his mouth to respond, but Yondu interrupted him before he could. "You weren't thinking that's what."

"I thought I could handle it," he replied lamely.

"And how did that work out for you?" Yondu snorted. "You could have gotten killed, Quill."

"But I didn't."

Yondu glared at him, telling him to shut up. "Bend over the bed."

"Why?" Peter said nervously.

Yondu snorted. "Because you're getting a whipping that's why. If any of my men would have done the stupidity that you did today- I can guaranteed you that they would have been dead. Be grateful that all that you're getting is a spanking. Now get over the damn bed, it will be worse for you if you don't."

Peter turned bright red. "You can't spank me! I'm too old."

"Nonsense, you are a spoiled little brat it's what you are." Yondu said as he led him towards his bed and had him bend over. It took all of Peter's might not to fight him and make things worse.

He felt as Yondu pulled down his pants and then his thin underwear. Peter started squirming. "Yondu, please no-"

"Quiet, brat." Yondu huffed. "You want to be an adult so bad, then be an adult and take your whipping." Before Peter could protest any more, Peter felt Yondu's belt hit his bare butt. The belt rose again this time hitting Peter on his thighs.

Peter yelped and he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as Yondu raised the belt again, this time slapping the belt against his left cheek. Peter started squirming, but Yondu's hand against his lower back prevented him from moving too much. "Yondu, he whined. "It's hurts. I won't do it again. I swear."

"You better," Yondu snapped as the belt bounced against his cheeks twice in fast motion. Peter could feel the tears spilling down his cheeks. His butt ached and it felt like it was burning. He started kicking. "Yondu, please stop. I promise I won't do it again." Yondu slapped the belt extra hard against the middle of his cheeks.

It took a second before Peter realized that Yondu had stopped spanking him and his crying subdued. Every part of his butt felt sore and he only wanted to get away from Yondu and curl up in bed with his Walkman. He felt as Yondu pulled up his underwear and pants as Peter stood up, still sniffling,

Yondu awkwardly rubbed his back. "Quit your crying, it's over now." He tilted his chin. "That being said, Quill I don't want your getting into trouble again or this spanking is going to feel like a love tap. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, sir." He hiccupped.

"Good," there was an awkward silence before he pulled Peter closer in which Peter guessed was an attempted hug. "Well, go on to bed, off you go now."

 **The End**

Thank you for your reviews!


End file.
